The Forsaken Hill
by kiwi4me
Summary: She waited for him for so long, but there is so long you can wait before choosing another option.


**Come Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _This may be to depressing for some, but I hope that you feel some form of emotion when reading. Thank you._

* * *

><p>She stood on the hill where they once stood together.<p>

The two of them, in her mind, would be nothing more than friends. She was glad she was wrong. He was like an angel, saving her from her sins, her problems, from herself. She would never be able to understand how someone like him would love someone like her, but he does. She continued to aim her bright blue orbs toward the fields they shared. Everything was the same where she stood, but he wasn't there beside her. He wasn't holding her hand. He wasn't smiling at her; he wasn't telling her how much he loves her. She comes every day to stand where they stood and waits for him to return to her.

The same hill where: they first held hands.

That day was something new to her. She had her share of men, but the touch of his was filled with so much care, so much love. She unconsciously placed both her hands together as she continues to remember the past. It made her smile. She hasn't smile in a long time since he left and she had determined that it would never return unless he comes back to her. She closed her eyes and remembered when she saw his hand reaching out to grab hers. She was confused by his movement, but she didn't fight it. Maybe it was because she wanted to touch him too. She remembered his smile aimed only to her and she felt like she was a star. He made her feel so much pride, bubbly, and a sense of life.

The same hill where: they first kissed.

She felt like she was floating up to the sky where she broke through the atmosphere into space. Gravity couldn't hold her down anymore. It was so surreal and amazing causing her to fall harder for him. He really was extraordinarily beautiful. His lips were what she imagined and the kiss they shared was magical. She touched her lips softly remembering what he had said when they parted. A tear formed at the corner of her right eye.

The same hill where: they first made love.

She thought that it wouldn't happen, but it did. She doesn't regret it. She loved him and he loved her. There was nothing that anyone or anything could've done to separate them and she couldn't help wanting to cry. He was gentle and kind. She closed her eyes letting that tear fall slowly down her cheek. She remembered him caressing her face as he whispered loving words into her ears. Her body shook with tears as they continued to fall. When it rains, it pours.

The same hill where: he left.

He was quiet that day. He just looked out into the scenery before them. She let him think of what he needed and stood beside him holding his hand for support. She leaned against his shoulder feeling worry filling her inner cavities. It was quiet, the most quiet they had ever been together or apart. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining and the cloud was clear, but nothing set her up for this. He embraced her and told her he had to leave. She was confused and wanted to know why. All he said was that he had a mission. She wasn't necessarily shocked by that information knowing that their profession would receive it from time to time, but she never imagined what she heard next. He had to leave for three years. What mission would require such a long period of time? He didn't give any more information and she couldn't help getting angry. He was leaving her. He held her once again for the longest time. Her anger disappeared as sadness took over. That day, they kissed like it was goodbye. She watched him leave and a part of her died. What was she supposed to do now?

The same hill where: she heard the news.

She cried. Oh how she cried. She remembered it was ugly and filled with screams. She loved him. She poured her heart and soul to him, yet none of it mattered anymore. He was gone. She had to accept it. She continued to look out into the scenery as the tears spilled down her eyes remembering that forsaken day. She saw his face and her whole world continued to break. He left with her heart and now he is gone. She watched them burn his body and she wished she was the flames. She was envious of it as she watched the flames wrap itself around his frame and hugged him till he was bare bones.

The same hill where: she joined him.

It was time, she figures. She was done thinking about the past. She was done thinking about what they had and what they could've been. She walked closer to the edge of the hill and looked down. She laughed a little. They never looked down the hill. Why? She saw rocks beneath her as the waves crashed against the shore. She saw a crab washed up to the shore and slowly dug itself underneath the sand. She looked up to the sky and smiled knowing where she wanted to be and who she wanted to see. She lifted her leg and hung it in the air. She closed her eyes and thought of him. How he looked, what he was like, and how much she loved him. She lifted her other leg. She was going to be with him again and that is all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I wanted to say that though I put this as a NaruIno fic, _he_ can be anyone. Imagination is a great asset; use it wisely. :)


End file.
